


☄ If Skull was... Sephiroth

by Firehedgehog



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: His body was stolen from him moments after he read those papers. If he had to jump planets and lifestreams to escape, lets do it.





	☄ If Skull was... Sephiroth

He died...

In that it was a relief

The madness

the insanity...

Refreshingly gone.

It was as if he could think clearly for the first time in his life

Or rather his death, for the trooper had definitely killed him.

His body sinking so deep into the mako.

Then... the lifestream rejected him, as he was filled too much of her. If he joined it would poison the lifestream more, sadly he understood. After all he’d had that bitch is his head since before birth and she’d rose his body around burning a town earlier, when Hojo’s papers had left his body and mind open to her.

No one would ever know the truth about the fact he was innocent.

He felt the apologies from the lifestream, for as long as he was on the planet in any form he was within her reach.

_What if he left it?_

**Query**.. that was the nearest he could feel the lifestreams reply.

_He could jump planets join a lifstream not infected, allow it to burn her out, far enough away that it would not build up and destroy the taint._

**Agreement**

OoOoO

He didn’t know how long he was in the darkness, but he knew he was falling now. Body and soul, the planet sending it along somehow.

_This worlds lifestream was a rainbow!_

And it hurt HURT... _**HURT**_!!!

It burned him, remoulded him.

He swore it was turning back his bodies time.

Heh... never saw you in my dreams, make the world interesting kid

_Wait... who are you?_

He landed in this new planet with a crash.

 _Really should have thought about the landing part_ he told himself

His memories fled.

OoOoO

Skull loved his life, he was free and could be as annoying as he wanted.. unless the others were about, but he’d live.

He was rarely angry and he didn’t like getting angry, for when he got truly angry instead of the fake anger he played with his eyes went green and cat like.

He also still didn’t know where he managed to summon the super cool sword from either, wasn’t showing the others either as they’d probably steal it. Jerks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Final Fantasy VII_
> 
> I love Sephiroth, but I also love the idea of non-evil Sephiroth too.
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
